Zatracený
by Francyss
Summary: Příběh jednoho malého chlapce, kterému se zkazil život. I přesto se v něm však nacházely světlé chvilky, které se chlapec snažil využít co nejvíce. Vždyť měl po boku ty nejlepší přátele, ve které by kdy mohl doufat. Slavné Poberty.
1. Žil byl trpěl sliboval

Žil byl jeden chlapec. Byl šťastný, měl skvělé rodiče, už se v něm projevovala svévolná magie, takže musel jenom přečkat pár let na dopis z Bradavic, školy čar a kouzel. Těšil se, až pozná nové lidi, až si najde nové kamarády. Ale nejvíc ze všeho se těšil, jak se bude vzdělávat, jak uvidí, že jsou na něj rodiče pyšní. Toužil vidět hrdost v jejich očích, která patřila jen a jen jemu. _Tak proč se to všechno tak zvrtlo?_

Jednoho dne ho napadlo udělat dojem na své rodiče. Sbalil si věci, vzal si rozkošný batůžek a napsal rodičům dopis, ve kterém stálo, že hraje dneska bobříka odvahy a že jde na noc do lesa. Utábořil se na malé mýtince někde uprostřed lesa, rozdělal si spací pytel, vzal si k sobě baterku a usnul spánkem spravedlivých.

Probudili ho zvuky. Poblíž se něco potulovalo. Chlapec ani neměl strach, věděl, že v těchhle lesích nebezpečná zvířata nežijí. Předpokládal, že je to jen nějaký zatoulaný jelen nebo co, a tak si v klidu lehnul a snažil se nevnímat ty zvuky. Už skoro usínal, když uslyšel vzdálené zavytí. V tu ránu by se v něm krve nedořezal. Popadl baterku a dal se do běhu. Slyšel běh zvířete a snažil se přimět své malé tenké nožky do rychlejšího běhu. Avšak věděl, že nikdy nemá šanci být rychlejší než to zvíře, _ta bestie_, která se stále více přibližovala. Chlapec se najednou zastavil. Věděl, že už to nemá cenu. Zvíře stálo těsně za ním. S hrůzou v očích se otočil. Spatřil měsícem osvětlenou vlkodlačí tvář, ve které jasně svítily zlatavé oči. Dívaly se na chlapce hladově. Jestli to bylo možné, kluk se rozklepal ještě více.

Zvíře se napnulo ke skoku, odrazilo se a skočilo na chlapce. Ten těsně před tím vykřiknul a vlkodlak ho povalil na zem. Zaryl drápy do chlapcova mladého těla a zavyl. Klukovi tekly z očí prameny slz a řval bolestí. Po lese se nesla ozvěna jeho křiku.

Vlkodlak zaryl chlapci tesáky do mladého krčku a hned je vytáhl. Pak se, se zábleskem v očích, otočil a vyrazil do noci.

Chlapce o pár minut později našli jeho rodiče, které vylekal vzkaz, a šli ho hledat. Nemohli jej najít, ale nakonec šli po zvuku bolestného řevu. Když uviděli svého syna ležet na zemi nasáklou krví, pomysleli na nejhorší, ale potom uviděli nepatrný pohyb zvedajícího se hrudníku a rychle ho přemístili do nemocnice u Sv. Munga. Tam jim však řekli nejhorší zprávu jejich života. Jejich syn, ještě _malé dítě_, je _vlkodlak_ a _ineexistuje_ způsob, jak ho toho zbavit. Jistě, žil, ale za jakou cenu? Nebude moci chodit do školy, nebude mít kamarády, vzdělání. A za úplňku se bude měnit v krvelačnou _stvůru_, která by zabila i své vlastní rodiče.

Kluka po pár dnech pustili z nemocnice, že už pro něj nic nemůžou udělat, je nám líto a sbohem. A kluk ani nevěděl, co se mu vlastně stalo. Byl tak mladý a už měl zničený celý život. Chvilku po příjezdu domů zaslechl zatím nejhorší hádku jeho rodičů. A týkala se právě jeho.

„A co mám podle tebe dělat? Nakráčet si tam za ním a říct mu, že se z něj každý úplněk bude stávat zrůda? Že na to neexistuje lék? Že nikdy nepůjde do kouzelnické školy, protože by tam mohl někoho roztrhat? Že si nikdy nenajde slušné zaměstnání a že se v budoucnu setká jenom s odporem, urážkami a nenávistí?"

„Potřebuje vědět pravdu, proč ho budeme každý měsíc dávat do lesa, aby nikomu neublížil. Potřebuje vědět, jaké jsou jeho šance na normální život. Potřebuje vědět, že za tohle by mohl být zodpovědný jenom jeden člověk, a to Fenrir Šedohřbet!"

To jméno si pamatoval celý život. Mihlo se mu v hlavě vždy, když se bolestivě přeměňoval do vlkodlaka a i když se přeměňoval zpátky. Myslel na to jméno, když se sám sebe ptal, proč má takový život. A řval to jméno vždy, když se po nočních můrách probouzel a sliboval pomstu. Jednou ho totiž najde, jednou se mu pomstí, jednou ho **zabije**.


	2. Být hrdí

Žil byl jeden _vlkodlačí_ chlapec, kterého velice překvapilo a zároveň rozesmutnilo, když mu na 11-té narozeniny přišel dopis z Bradavic. Jeho otec okamžitě rozhořčeně zareagoval, jestli to má být nějaký stupidní vtip a jestli ano, tak není vtipný. Obratem mu přišla odpověď, že pokud se rozhodnou přijmout studium v Bradavicích, že se podle toho zařídí. Že by byli schopni mu sehnat místo, kde by trávil své přeměny a že by o tom věděli jen profesoři. Rodiče nakonec váhavě souhlasili a chlapec byl po dlouhé době _konečně zase šťastný_, jako nikdo jiný.

Prvního září rodiče dovedli chlapce na nádraží King's Cross a neochotně se s ním rozloučili. Báli se o něj, tak moc se o něj báli, ale viděli, jak je šťastný, a proto i oni nasadili úsměvy.

Chlapec si ve vlaku sednul k nějakým druhákům, jelikož nikde jinde nenašel volné místo. Druháci se s ním nebavili, přesto byl chlapec rád, že není sám v kupé.

Dojeli do Bradavic a sotva vystoupil z vlaku, hned se ozval burácivý hlas, který svolával všechny prváky k sobě. I přesto, že muž byl nejméně 2x tak větší, než oni, sálala z něj dobrota. Nastoupili do loděk, se kterými dojeli až k tomu nejúžasnějšímu hradu, který kdy existoval. Ten hrad hrdě nesl jméno Bradavice, škola čar a kouzel. Hagrid – tak se ten veliký muž jmenoval – je vyvedl z loděk, kde si je vyzvedla přísně, avšak spravedlivě vypadající dáma, profesorka Minerva McGonagallová, která je odvedla do malé místnosti vedle Velké síně, kde si je později vyzvedla a zavedla je přímo před stoličku, kde byl Moudrý klobouk. Chlapec byl celý vyjevený. Nadšením poulil oči a rozhlížel se kolem. Klepal se vzrušením, ale i strachem, kde ho klobouk zařadí. Co když se mu tam nebude líbit? _Co když ho tam nepřijmou?_

Byl tak zabraný do přemýšlení, že málem přeslechl své jméno. Teď se rozhodne, do jaké koleje půjde. Doufal, že půjde do stejné koleje, jako jeho rodiče. Ptal se otce a ten říkal, že by se nic nestalo, kdyby šel do jakékoli koleje, ale on moc dobře viděl, že chce, aby šel do jeho koleje – do Nebelvíru.

Sedl si na už rozviklanou stoličku, a profesorka McGonagallová mu nasadila na hlavu klobouk, který tam byl o trochu déle, než u ostatních, ale chlapec se pak přece jenom dostal do vytoužené koleje. V duchu zajásal, byl šťastný, že na stoličce nezůstal jenom hloupě sedět, dokud mu Modrý klobouk neřekl, že se někde stala chyba a on se musí vrátit domů, ale přece jen do Bradavic patří. Rodiče na něj mohou být hrdí.

Vydal se k tleskajícímu stolu, kde si sednul vedle nějakého kluka, který se tvářil snad ještě šťastněji, než on sám. Naproti němu seděla malá zrzka, která se úzkostlivě dívala do řad ještě nezařazených studentů.

Zařazování skončilo, ředitel bradavické školy, pan ředitel Brumbál řekl proslov, který většina žáků ani nevnímal, lusknul prsty a před chlapcem se objevilo to nejlepší jídlo, které kdy jedl. Ani maminčina úžasná kuchyně se tomu nemohla vyrovnat. Po vynikajícím jídle, kde se náš malý vlkodlak nemohl vynadívat na nové věci okolo něj a kdy se nacpal téměř k prasknutí, je svolali prefekti, kteří je měli odvést do Nebelvírské společenské místnosti.

Místnost byla úžasná, jako ostatně zatím vše, co viděl. Červená a zlatá barva byla vše, kde se jenom podíval. Starší žáci už byli usazení v křeslech a vzrušeně se bavili o tom, jaké měl kdo prázdniny. Všude se ozýval radostný smích, a chlapec byl šťastnější, než kdy dřív. _Našel nový domov_.

Vyšel schody do chlapecké části, na jedněch dveřích našel své jméno a vstoupil. V místnosti už byli i ostatní tři kluci. První byl ten, vedle kterého seděl ve Velké síni a který se tvářil snad šťastněji, než on sám. Další chlapec měl velice rozcuchané vlasy a brýle a vesele se bavil s tím prvním klukem. A poslední byl menší podsaditý klučina, který zrovna jedl čokoládu. Chlapci se navzájem představili a hned se z nich stali velice dobří kamarádi.

A to kamarádství se upevnilo ještě víc, když se tři mladíci dovtípili, kam se vlkodlačí chlapec každý měsíc vydává. Byli tak odhodlaní mu s jeho trápením pomoci, že se stali zvěromágy a měsíc co měsíc se společně s chlapcem měnili ve zvířata a hlídali ho, hráli si spolu a dováděli...


	3. Bylo nebylo a už ani není

Bylo nebylo a všichni čtyři Poberti úspěšně dokončili školu a plánovali si svou budoucnost. Chlapec, či spíše už muž, který míval věčně rozcuchané vlasy si vzal za ženu zrzavou dívku, která ho vždycky odmítala a až teprve v sedmém ročníku mu konečně řekla své ano, a teď ti dva mají malého synka Harryho. Další kamarád, který byl tak neuvěřitelně šťastný, že se dostal do Nebelvíru, nadobro opustil svou nenávidějící rodinu a stále a stále proháněl sukně, až nad tím všichni kroutili hlavou. Tlouštík, který zvládl dokončit školu jen tak tak, se konečně přestal tak moc přecpávat. A náš vlkodlačí muž si sice žádnou ženu nenašel, ale byl po boku svých přátel a to bylo více, než v co kdy jako malý doufal.

Ale něco _hrozného_ se stalo, něco, co vlkodlačímu chlapci zasadilo další ránu. Začala válka o kouzelnický svět, muž jménem Lord Voldemort si chtěl podrobit svět, zbavit ho všech mudlů a mudlovských šmejdů. A do toho se zapletli i Poberti, neboť nedokázali sedět doma a nečinně přihlížet. Byli přece Nebelvířani.

A najednou, rozcuchaný chlapec, který byl vždy ochotný pomoci a dělal jednu rošťárnu za druhou _už nebyl_. Lord Voldemort přišel do jeho domu a zabil jej i jeho ženu Lily. Pokusil se zabít i malého nevinného chlapce, ale stalo se něco nevysvětlitelného a Voldemort zmizel. A Sirius, ten chlapec, který nenáviděl svou rodinu, černou magii a vše, co s ní souviselo, **zabil** Petra, malého tlouštíka, který měl skoro neustále čokoládu u pusy.

Vlkodlačímu chlapci se zhroutil celý svět. Po celých dvanáct let trpěl v osamění a bolesti. Prožíval všechny proměny sám, vzpomínající na staré dobré časy, kdy všechno bylo v pořádku, kdy byl šťastný. A pak, po dvanácti letech smutku a samoty, se mu ozval Albus Brumbál, ten Brumbál, který mu jako malému chlapci dal šanci na lepší život, a dával mu další šanci, možnost zaměstnání, místo učitele v Bradavicích, škole čar a kouzel. Vlkodlak přijal, ale nebyl připravený na to, koho tam uvidí. Syna jeho nejlepšího přítele Jamese. Ty stejné rozcuchané vlasy, brýle na nose a ty jiskry v očích, v zelených očích, které měl po Lily.

Na konci školního roku se po tolika letech setkal se svým někdejším nejlepším kamarádem Siriusem, jediným, který byl naživu. Těch celých dvanáct mizerných let mu tak strašně vyčítal, že kvůli němu musí žít v takové _mizérii_, až konečně vyšla najevo pravda. Tenhle nejlepší kamarád nezradil, ten druhý zradil. Petr Pettigrew, který se dvanáct let vydával za krysu, byl naživu, to _on zradil_ a narafičil to na Siriuse.

A Remus byl po těch nekonečných letech konečně zase šťastný. Ale štěstí nemělo dlouhého trvání. Se Siriusem si plánovali, jak Petra předají Ministerstvu kouzel a ti zprostí Siriuse všech obvinění, ale tak se nestalo. Petr utekl a Sirius se musel schovávat před celým světem, pro který byl stále brutální zločinec. Musel se vrátit do svého starého domu, který _tak nenáviděl_ a musel se tam schovávat jako nějaký prašivý pes.

V tom strašném domě taky náš vlkodlak potkal _ženu svého života_. Kroužili kolem sebe, vlkodlak se neodhodlával k prvnímu kroku, neustále si říkal, že ona jej nechce, že spolu nebudou šťastní, že je o tolik mladší, než on, že je chudý, že budou mít vlkodlačí děti. Ale jí na tom nezáleželo, a tak měli v létě krátkou svatbu. Nedlouho poté jeho žena otěhotněla. Ve vlkodlakovi se střídaly protichůdné emoce. Na jednu stranu byl neuvěřitelně šťastný, po tolika letech měl konečně pro co žít, ale zároveň měl obavy, nechtěl své dítě vystavit takovému nebezpečí, když venku zuřila válka.

Jeho syn, jeho štěstí, se narodil krátce po Velikonocích. Dostal své jméno po dědečkovi, který bohužel umřel, a po svém otci. Ale jeho štěstí nemělo dlouhého trvání. Zanedlouho vypukla bitva o Bradavice, která měla rozhodnout o celém kouzelnickém světě.

Náš vlkodlak se vydal do bitvy, ale jeho žena, která byla doma, nemohla vydržet, že je tam její manžel a ona neví, co se s ním děje, až se nakonec sebrala a vydala se vstříc bitvě, kde ji zabila její vlastní teta.

Náš vlkodlak se ani nedozvěděl, že jeho životní láska, Nymfadora, zemřela, a i jeho zabil Smrtijed, se kterým bojoval. Avšak vlkodlak umíral s klidem na srdci. Remus Lupin nemohl zemřít s vědomím, že vlkodlak, který jej pokousal a který může za jeho utrpení, zůstane naživu, a tak vykonal, co vykonat musel. Dostál své pomstě, kterou měl už od svého mládí. **Zabil Fenrira Šedohřbeta**.


End file.
